Miter
| notes = Normal attack projectiles bounce similarly to the Glaive. Charge attack projectiles will puncture objects. Estimated values for charge damage. We still need more info about the weapon types. }} Miter is a sawblade launcher which is used by Grineer Eviscerators, this weapon has similar charge mechanic to the Paris, Paris Prime and Dread; the disc must be charged in order to deal maximum damage. However the shots can be fired in rapid succession as well. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: This weapon deals mostly Slash damage. * High damage. * Charged projectiles penetrate multiple enemies, hitting many in a line. * When used on a target affected by Bullet Attractor, the blade will strike multiple times. * Fast reload speed. * No recoil and perfect accuracy. * One polarity slot. * Shots ricochet off surfaces, allowing them to hit multiple targets or hit the same target. Disadvantages: * Difficult to obtain (requires five different parts counting the blueprint). * Requires a full charge to do most damage. * Ammo management can be troublesome if the use is uncharged only * Uses sniper ammunition, which is the rarest of the ammo drops. ( can be solved with Sniper Ammo Mutation) Acquisition As of Update 9.5, the Miter can be purchased for 225 upon reaching Mastery Rank 4. The Miter parts and blueprint can be obtained from Phobos' dual boss team, Lech Kril and Captain Vor. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The Miter is used by Grineer Eviscerators. * The Miter has a non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to position of the gun. * A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. Tips * Charging a round causes it to puncture, making it effective against big groups of Infested. ** This also makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy a second time. * Speed Trigger is recommended to reduce the charging time. * Miter can be used with Volt's Electric Shield. The projectile fired by Miter will visibly rebound off the back of the shield, however, this is purely visual and the blade will become hitscan dealing full damage and converts half of the damage into electric damage from the shield's buff. * The Rifle Ammo Mutation mod (or the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod when the bug is fixed) is highly recomended as ammo can drain fast with normal attacks. Bugs * Although the Miter uses Sniper Ammo, a bug currently disallows the use of the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod and instead uses the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod, which strangely still functions properly. * The Miter blueprint in the rewards screen show as a Seer Blueprint (screenshot in the gallery). Trivia * The Miter vaguely resembles the Ripper from the Unreal series, a game Digital Extremes co-developed. * The Miters wielded by Eviscerators have a slightly faster rate of fire compared to the player-usable Miters. See Also * Grineer Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. * Glaive, a thrown melee blade. Media MiterScreen.png Miter.png Gremlin1.png miter 1.png|miter standard colors on a vauban 111.png|Nova with Miter Miter (Frost) by Xodahs.png 2013-10-29_00001.jpg|The blueprint bug. Warframe Miter Warframe - The Miter and Twin Gremlins-1376095365 Warframe - Miter (Post-Buff) __notoc__ Category:Grineer Category:Sniper Rifles